39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof
This mission you will discover the identity of Vesper Three: The Mole. The suspects are from Card 284: Vesper Mole. Evan is your guide for this mission. Mission In this mission you have to find out who the Vesper Mole is. Briefing You get a call from Evan. He tells you there's a traitor in the Cahill organizations, and the double agent is Vesper Three, the Vesper Mole. He collects six suspects: All of them are the people we know, including himself. Your mission is investigate all these people and eliminate one by one to uncover Vesper Three. Photos You will see 6 photos. Click on them to view on the small window screen. Those are the information about the characters Evan Tolliver Started a cryptography club in middle school; loves to bake cookies; has seen every James Bond movie at least three times; Amy's boyfriend Sinead Starling Was accepted at college at 14, but stayed in high school to play lacrosse; spent a summer training hackers at the Ekat stronghold in Cairo; has attended four Taylor Swift concerts Ian Kabra Loves classical music; believes that cats despise powerful humans; trained to outwit lie detectors; has been missing since CVV3-The Dead of Night Hamilton Holt Begged Jonah Wizard to introduce him to Selena Gomez; once hacked into the Tomas leader's e-mail account; won his town's pie-eating contest three years in a row Jake Rosenbloom Was captain of his school's track team and editor of the poetry journal; received an A+ on his researched paper on 16th century alchemy; loves making spagetthi carbonara Jonah Wizard Directed his first movie video at age 10; wrote an adaptation of Hamlet called "To Be, or Not to Be a Gangsta"; dedicated every album to his mother Cahill Command confirmed about the Vesper Mole: #Has access to the Cahill Command Center #Good with computers #Forwarded secret files to Vesper One on September 27th at 9:30 am EST Who is the betrayal? NOTE: The investigation will be fixed, one by one INVESTIGATION - Jonah Wizard Los Angeles, CA, USA SCALE THE BUILDING TO BREAK INTO JONAH'S RECORD LABEL AND SEARCH THE OFFICE MINIGAME Use C and M to climb when the radar hits green area, if the stability meter is full, you got a full jump. If you're making a mistake, you're going to fall. Time limit 5 minutes. If there's high wind, hold C and M together, then resume after the wind is over. After got in, checked every single records. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Jonah Wizard was in Florence for signing on September 27th at 9:30 am EST, so he can't be Vesper Mole INVESTIGATION - Ian Kabra Timbuktu, Mali USE THE SPY MICROPHONE TO EAVESDROP ON V-6 MINIGAME: Point your mouse pointer to Cheyenne, the girl who rides the camel. You have to hear 75% of the conversation INFORMATION COLLECTED: Ian can't be Vesper Mole, according to Cheyenne Wyoming INVESTIGATION - Evan Tolliver Attleboro, MA, USA HACK INTO THE ATTLEBORO ACADEMY RECORDS TO SEE WHAT INFO YOU CAN UNCOVER Check the laptop to start the game MINIGAME: Use the cipher from card: The Outsider SPOILER: Passcode is "Password" in Atbash INFORMATION COLLECTED: Evan was at school on September 27th at 9:30 am EST, so we just clear his name. INVESTIGATION - Jake Rosenbloom New Haven, CT, USA Beinecke Library, Yale University TALK TO AMY AND DAN AND SEE WHAT YOU CAN DISCOVER ABOUT V-3 MINIGAME: Choose the correct speech bubbles, and try not raise suspicion. You have to make 75% trust INFORMATION COLLECTED: Jake Rosenbloom never goes into the Cahill command center. So, he's not the Vesper Mole Only two more left, Hamilton and Sinead... Last investigation... INVESTIGATION - ??? Kildare, Ireland This is a location of a Vesper stronghold. It's creepy though, and Evan had a bad feeling. FIND THE HIDDEN ENTRANCE AND SNEAK INTO THE VESPER STRONGHOLD MINIGAME: Navigate yourself through the chutes. The robot-spider gives a help to show the path. Breaking the security cables and other stuff will give you extra time. Find the exit which leads you to the main room. Once inside, see the laptop INFORMATION COLLECTED: Hamilton almost caught V-3 transmitting secret files to the Vespers, so he's not V-3. So... that means... EPILOGUE BANG! You are locked inside, the gate closes. There are footsteps, it's Ian Kabra! He opened the gate, and help us escape. He tells you that V-3 is Sinead Starling. She has betrayed us all. With this, only two more left until we stop the Vespers and save the hostages Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 4: Shatterproof Category:Shatterproof Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Vesper Three Category:Ian Kabra Category:Natalie Kabra Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Sinead Starling Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:Jonah Wizard Category:Evan Tolliver Category:Card 284 Category:Card 285 Category:Card 286 Category:Card 287 Category:Card 288